ikaluktutiakfandomcom-20200214-history
Inuuqatigiitsiarniq Policy (draft)
Inuuqatigiitsiarniq Policy Abbreviations *Education Act will be known as - Ed Act *Ikaluktutiak District Education Authority will be known as the - IDEA *Kullik Ilihakvik will be known as - Kullik *Kiilinik High School will be known as - KHS Definitions *Re-Entry Plan: a proposed strategy of verbal and written agreements for successful re-admittance into the educational setting developed in collaboration with the student, parent(s)/guardian(s) classroom teacher(s), principal and school team. *Restitution: addresses discipline by focusing on how young people can correct their mistakes emphasizing positive solutions. *School Team: Each school shall have a school team consisting of a principal vice-principal, a student support teacher, an Ilinniarvimmi Inuusiliriji, and any such education staff as the principal considers appropriate. Review Process The Inuuqatigiitsiarniq policy must be reviewed from time to time after the initial review, such that not more than three years elapses between reviews. Community Consultations #Consultation will enable us to determine the strengths and needs of the community regarding Inuuqatigiitsiarniq. #The draft policy will be sent out to the community, school staff and students for feedback. #Feedback will be incorporated as appropriate into the draft policy. #The revised draft policy will then go to community, school staff and students for final review. Inuuqatigiitsiarniq Policy It is a requirement under the Education Act that the IDEA develop an Inuuqatigiitsiarniq policy and oversee implementation of it in our school(s). The policy is a method of establishing agreements about the way we will live and work together in our schools. This policy focuses on ways we will strive to build relationships through the reinforcement of positive behaviour. Working together to create a positive school environment, we must first establish a common vision of what the desired behaviour(s) are. Then we develop a specific plan to teach students to practice these behaviours - thereby creating and maintaining a positive school environment. Finally, we recognize and affirm that these behaviours are being developed, reviewed and elaborated upon throughout the students' school experience. Purpose of policy The purpose of the Inuuqatigiitsiarniq policy is to create and maintain a welcoming, positive and safe school environment that is supportive of the students and their education. Inuit Qaujimajatuqangit The Inuuqatigiitsiarniq policy shall be developed in accordance with the principles and concepts of Inuit Qaujimajatuqangit, particularly the principles of Inuuqatigiitsiarniq and Piliriqatigiinniq. Programs in support of Inuuqatigiitsiarniq policy The IDEA shall develop programs that promote a welcoming, positive and safe school environment that is: *Supportive of the students and their education; *encourage and assist students to fulfill their responsibilities and to meet the requirements that apply to them; *encourage students to take responsibility for their own behaviour; and *encourage students to be respectful of others and of the property of others. OUR STATEMENT OF RIGHTS AND RESPONSIBILITIES The following chart outlines the Rights and Responsibilities of Students, Principal(s), IDEA members, Education Staff, Parents and Visitors. *ROLE *RIGHTS *RESPONSIBILITIES #Students ##To be treated with respect ##To attend school and have access to the education program in a regular instructional setting ##To the best possible education ##To adjustments and/or supports to meet his or her learning needs ##To a safe and clean environment in which to learn ##To be treated in a fair and consistent manner ##To receive assistance developing a plan that will improve behaviour and/or learning, and access to counselling in cases of out-of-school suspension and explusion ##To help maintain a welcoming, positive and safe school environment ##To learn about Inuit Quajimajatuqangit ##To contribute to and support health relationships and community values in the school ##To cooperate with other students, staff, and guests in the school ##To respect the rights, needs and property of others ##To keep the school and grounds clean and safe ##To participate in the education program and make his or her best effort to learn ##To take responsibility for their own behavious and to be involved in resolving problems when they occur ##To model respectful behaviour and health relationships for younger students #Principal(s) ##To be treated with respect ##To be able to deliver the educational program in a safe, positive environment ##To communicate with students, parents/guardians, and staff ##Make rules for the school in accordance with the principles of Inuit Quajimajatuqangit, in consultation with staff, IDEA, parents/guardians, and community members, subject to the approval of the IDEA ##To lead by example ##To understand and model the principles of Inuit Quajimajatuqangit ##To assist the IDEA in the formation of, and amendments to, the Inuuqatigiitsiarniq Policy ##To implement the Inuuqatigiitsiarniq Policy within the school in accordance with the principles and concepts of Inuit Qaujimajatuqangit ##to ensure that students understand the policy and encourage cooperation ##to develop pro-active programs along with the IDEA and school team, which ###promote a welcoming, positive and safe environment that is supportive to all students; ###encourage and assist students to fulfill their responsibilities and to meet the requirements that apply to them; ###encourage students to take responsibility for their own behavior ###encourage students to be respectful of others and the property of the school ##To ensure that staff are actively teaching the students the community agreements through modeling and instructing the desired social skills, being actively engaged in proactive programs, and ways of being in various parts of the school and for various school functions. ##To provide the IDEA with reports of behavious within the school ##To inform parents/guardians of behaviour problems when they arise ##To inform the Regional School Operations (RSO) Office of any suspensions of students ##To create (with School Team) student assistance, learning or re-entry plans, and provide access to counselling in cases of out-of-school suspension and expulsion ##To use the correct chain of command when dealing with issues ##To keep issues confidential #IDEA Members ##To be treated with respect ##To enter a welcoming, safe, and positive environment ##To create and define the Inuuqatigiitsiarniq Policy ##Lead by example ##To develop an Inuuqatigiitsiarniq Policy in accordance to Inuit Quajimajatuqangit ##To encourage students to take responsibility for their own behaviour ##To develop pro-active programs along with the Principal(s) which: ###Promote a welcoming, positive, and safe environment that is supportive to all students ###Encourage and assist students to fulfill their responsibilities and to meet the requirements that apply to them ###Encourage students to take responsibility for their own behaviour ###Encourage students to be respectful of others and the property of others ###To model the respectful and responsible behaviour they wish students to learn ###To amend the policy so that amendments comply with any new regulations ###To suspend a student, in accordance with Education Act, for up to 20 days ###To follow the correct chain of command when dealing with issues ###To keep issues confidential ###To forward a copy of the Inuuqatigiitsiraniq Policy or amend Policy to the Minister (or RSO) #Education Staff ##to be treated with respect ##to be able to deliver the education program in a safe, positive environment ##to communicate with students, parents/guardians, and staff ##To lead by example ##to understand Inuit Qaujimajatuqangit and Inuuqatigiitsiarniq Policy ##to help implement Inuuqatigiitsiarniq Policy within the school in accordance with the principles and concepts of Inuit Qaujimajatuqangit ##To ensure that students understand the policy and encourage compliance ##To cooperatively develop and actively teach community agreements, and ways of being in the various parts of the school and at various times. Ie school assemblies ##To inform parents/guardians or behaviour problems when they arise ##To assist in solution seeking and corrective processes ##To use the correct reporting procedures when dealing with issues ##To keep issues confidential #Parents/Guardians ##To be treated with respect ##To be listened to ##To be informed of their child’s good and poor behaviour ##To lead by example ##To be involved in any decision that effects the students’ education, health and/or safety in the school. ##To support and encourage their child to learn ##To contribute to a welcoming, positive, and safe school environment ##To encourage their child to support the Inuuqatigiitsiarniq Policy ##To encourage their child to learn about Inuit Quajimajatuqangit ##To use the correct chain of command when dealing with issues #Visitors ##To be treated with respect ##To enter a welcoming, safe, positive environment ##Be given knowledge of Inuit Qaujimajatuqangit ##To report to the office when entering the school ##To lead by example ##To be culturally sensitive and learn about Inuit Quajimajatuqangit OUR KEYWORDS BE SAFE, RESPECT, LEARN Our key words are used to describe and reinforce how Inuuqatigiitsiarniq is modeled in our school(s). At our school, we want and need to: #BE SAFE - We have the right to be safe at school and the responsibility to help maintain a safe environment for others #HAVE RESPECT - We have the right to be respected and the responsibility to respect others, ourselves, and the environment #LEARN - We have the right to learn and the responsibility to respect the rights of others to learn To achieve these rights for all, we agree to: #Listen attentively to others #Show appreciation (not use put-downs) #The right to participate and the right to pass in a respectful manner #Show mutual respect OUR GUIDING PRINCIPLES #Ikaluktutiak Schools will be welcoming, positive, and safe environments supportive of all students, staff and visitors within our buildings. #All persons involved (Students, Education Staff, Parents, Community Members) will be informed and understand their rights and responsibilities according to this policy. #All persons involved will understand the expectations and consequences that apply to misconduct as they are outlined in this policy. #Purposes of the policy are to: ##Encourage and teach students to take responsibility for their own behaviours ##Develop and teach programs that support our students to become more respectful and responsible ##Help each and every student to become an lnummarik (an able person who can act with wisdom) ##All persons involved are guided by the principles of Inuit Qaujimajatuqangit (IQ). We want the students of our school to develop a sense of pride in who they are and in their culture. The IQ principles must become an integral part of our school's identity. #Inuuqatigiitsiarniq: respecting others, relationships and caring for people. #Tunnganarniq: fostering good spirit by being open, welcoming and inclusive. #Pijitsirniq: serving and providing for family and I or community. #Aajiqatigiinniq: decision making through discussion and consensus. #Pilimmaksarniq I Pijariuqsarniq: development of skills through practice, effort and action. #Piliriqatigiinniq / lkajuqtigiinniq: working together for a common cause. #Qanuqtuurniq: being innovative and resourceful. #Avatittinnik Kamatsiarniq: respect and care for the land, animals and the environment. Suspension and Expulsion Recognizing the importance of implementing resourceful school-wide and classroombased approaches to managing misconduct, we know that despite our best intentions to make our schools safe and positive, there will still be instances where suspensions will be required. The use of suspension or expulsion as a solution for student misconduct must be in compliance with Part 7, sections 62 to 73 of the Education Act. It should be noted that: *Corporal punishment is not permitted, *A student may be suspended or expelled despite any order of a court requiring the student to attend school, and *A suspension shall be served in the school unless the Principal(s) decide that it is not practical for the suspension to be served in the school, due to concerns regarding safety of the student and others, availability of space and supervision. When making decisions about the application, terms and conditions of a suspension or explusion, the IDEA will also likely take into account the age of a student, particularly with regard to adult students and the potential for those students to impact younger students. Suspension - Reasons Both the principal and the district education authority may suspend a student for: #Conduct that, in the opinion of the principal or the district education authority, ##is injurious to the physical or mental well-being of other students or school staff, or ##creates a situation that constitutes a seriously harmful influence on other students or school staff; or #Conduct that under the Inuuqatigiitsiarniq Policy is grounds for suspension by the principal or the district education authority Behaviors falling within these categories are: *continued ignoring of tobacco policy on school property *the use of, or possession of, illegal drugs *physical assault of another person *verbal assault of another person *possession of a weapon on school property *arson or attempted arson *setting off of fire alarms and/or bomb threats *destruction of school property *inappropriate use of internet *continued refusal to comply with school rules regarding electronic devices such as, MP3 players, hand-held video games or cell phones *uncontrollable behavior Some of these behaviors would be grounds for immediate notification to the parents and, potentially, the RCMP. Suspension - Duration & Conditions A suspension given by the principal may not exceed five days. The Principal(s) may define conditions that would allow the student to return to school before the expiry of the suspension, if the conditions are satisfied. Written notice of the suspension, without delay, shall be given to the student and a parent. The district education authority may suspend a student with or without the recommendation of a Principal(s). Before the suspension is given, the district education authority shall consult with the Principal(s), the parent of the student, or with an adult student. The district education authority may define conditions that would allow the student to return to school before the expiry of the suspension, if the conditions are satisfied. The length of the suspension may not exceed 20 days. If suspension by the district education authority is on top of a suspension given by the Principal(s), it may not exceed 20 days. Written notice, whether from the Principal(s) or the district education authority will: #state the reasons for the suspension, (and any conditions that would allow the student to return to school before expiry of the suspension); #set out the rights and manner of appeal and other rights under the regulation, with the respect to resolving any disagreement; and #set out such other things as may be required by the regulations. The IDEA expects the school Principal(s) to notify the Regional School Operations office immediately upon suspension of a student. In-School Suspensions As stated, to every extent possible and practical, a suspension will be served within the school. In order to decide if a suspension will be served in-school, the Principal(s) will consider the circumstances or the reason for the suspension, the safety of all involved, as well as the availability of appropriate space and supervision of the student. Students serving in-school suspensions may be asked to reflect on their behaviour, enter into a contract to encourage taking responsibility for their behaviour, and will be given support to complete their school work. Expulsion - Reasons The district education authority may expel a student from school for: #conduct that, in the opinion of district education authority, ##is injurious to the physical or mental well-being of other students or school staff, or ##creates a situation that constitutes a seriously harmful influence on other students or school staff; or #conduct that under the Inuuqatigiitsiarniq Policy is grounds for expulsion (see above). Expulsion - Notice The district education authority shall consult with the principal, parents and/or adult student before an expulsion may occur. Written notice of the expulsion will occur without delay. Within the notice will be: #reasons for the expulsion; #set out the rights and manner of appeal and other rights under the regulations, with the respect to resolving any disagreement; and #set out such other things as may be required by the regulations. The IDEA expects the school Principal(s) to notify the Regional School Operations office immediately upon expulsion of a student. Assistance Plans A student who is suspended (in-school or out-of-school) or expelled is entitled to an assistance or learning plan. This plan, developed in consultation with the School Team, should set out actions or strategies to help the student change their behaviour to ensure it is consistent with the expectations of the Inuuqatigiitsiarniq policy. It also provides assigned learning activities to prevent the student from falling behind in his or her studies for the duration of the suspension or expulsion, or any other academic consequences Ikaluktutiak District Education Authority Inuuqatigiitsiarniq Policy Mission Statement: Mission statement here At Kullik Ilihakvik and Kiilinik High School we believe students have the right to learn and to receive a quality education in a safe and respectful environment which is culturally relevant and supports traditional learning. Therefore, positive conduct is an expectation of all students. Students will be encouraged to take responsibility for their own behaviour and in so doing will respect others and school property. We accept the fact that we all make mistakes. When mistakes are made, students will be guided to recognize the problem, to take responsibility for their actions and to create a re-entry plan to make it better. Re-entry plan The following are the steps in the re-entry process: #After the suspension has been served, the parent(s) I guardian(s) and student(s) are contacted to attend a face to face conference with the Principal. This conference may also include the classroom teacher. #The re-entry plan will focus on enabling the student to identify what will be different about their behaviour and through guided discussions with the principal and parents/guardians, Restitution (Giving the students a chance to make it better) is expected from the student(s). #The student will be expected to communicate their re-entry plan with the principal, classroom teacher and parents /guardians. #A follow up conference with the school team acknowledging the students' action plans will take place. Inappropriate behaviour falls under the following categories, and will be addressed through a collaborative approach with the student(s) and the School Team. Level One: Minor incidents include but are not limited to behaviours which are considered disrespectful, unsafe and/or invasive to personal space or property. The staff member works with the student(s) to have them fix the problem for minor incidents such as: *classroom, building or playground disruption *invasion of property *invasion of personal space Add any others as needed *unsafe, unkind, unfair play *disrespectful words or actions *tobacco products (cigarettes, snuff) (possession) School Team Involvement may include: restitution, conflict resolution, apologizing, detention, and/or a call home to parent or other reasonable solutions. Level Two: Level two behaviours include but are not limited to Level One behaviours that continue to escalate in frequency and intensity. The staff member/school community counsellor and/or school administration works with the student to resolve behaviours such as: *Level One behaviours that continue to escalate *verbal abuse (swearing, racial remarks, put-downs, obscenities, lying) *minor altercations *minor theft *verbal threats *vandalism *temper tantrums *use of tobacco products (i.e. snuff, cigarettes) *bullying *abusing computer privileges School Team Involvement may include: communication with parents/guardians, warnings, restitution, in-school suspensions and/or community service. Level Three: Bottom line behaviours prevent learning and violate safety. These behaviours are sent directly to the administration and the School Team for review. Where suspensions (In school I out of school) or expulsion occurs, the parents, DEA and Superintendent shall be notified in accordance with Nunavut's Education Act. In some cases, outside agencies i.e. R.C.M.P. may be contacted. Bottom line behaviours include: *verbal abuse of staff and students *deliberate punching, pushing, swinging at staff *major deliberate vandalism or theft *possession of weapons, drugs, alcohol *bullying *Physical violence with intent to injure other students *sexual Assault or Abuse *repeated use of tobacco products (cigarettes, snuff) Level Three behaviours will be addressed by the School Team and may result in one or more of the following. : *parent-teacher-student-ad ministration conference *review by DEA Discipline Committee *in-school or out-of-school suspension *expulsion from school *report of incident to RCMP *restitution Category:Draft policies